Turbulence
"Devoid of shelter, the battered sons of the tempest grow enraged at the world. The gale struck sending him to a halt, till he cursed it in to cessation resuming his journey towards freedom" ''-Verse 6, Turbulence'' Liam Jewels CODE NAME: Turbulence, the Recalcitrant Trauma of the Tempest ''seemed to be a member of the Nameless 30, but was undoubtedly a member of the defunct Phoenix Force. He was briefly a member of Absolute-X but was quietly removed before its formal start. He is currently ranked '''XXIX '''if at all. Other monikers include the Storm Crow, Mr.Inferences or Mr.Gas Mask. He is a smartee and the son of the greatest entity known to the Organization of the Nameless 30 Personality Turbulence is often enraged at the world, cursing all those who stand in his way in his journey towards freedom, which is ironic because he voluntarily goes home every day. Role He brought life to the Organization, with one iconic pose. He is the source of the most successful and popular sayings within the organization. Although he does not openly associate with the Nameless 30 anymore, he is one of the most memorable members to have ever been within the ranks. History Not much is known about his life before the Organization- there is only one photo of his pre-Organization life that has been passed around. In this picture, he is visibly half-conscious on the ground, with both hands tied behind his back. Along the way he was captured for the 59th time, and the Organization just decided to call it quits. After his involvement with Organization 30, he lived a peaceful life helping people look for SOGO hotels. Relationships Allman His relationship with Allman can only be referred to as a very powerful bond, both in the figurative and literal sense. The Wall Turbulence often likes to make himself....how does that go? Dissonance Of all the members of the Nameless 30, ( that he somewhat considers a friend) Dissonance gets on his nerves the most. They somehow always end up doing projects together to Turbulence's displeasure. Dissonance doesn't seem to mind getting beaten by Turbulence. Puerile Puerile is a fellow smartee. Only Puerile knows about the pre-Organization life of Turbulence. They both say "Ye" with a similar twang. Despite their long union with each other, neither of them miss each other. Labyrinthine Labyrinthine and Turbulence were often seen together. They adamantly deny this despite all evidence pointing to secret escapades. It really makes you wonder what they did whenever they disappeared together. There have been claims that they are a couple, but that is nothing but heresy from shippers. That being said, they're the longest lasting Org pair. Vehemence Vehemence never ceases to grab the attention of Turbulence through any means. They are inseparable with their lovely complex. Vehemence has openly admitted that he likes Jules while Jules often states that he despises Vehemence. Nameless 30 The organization began manifesting it's adoration for Jules in a rather complicated manner from the 2nd age moving forward. This has toned down over the years and merely exists as a nostalgia trip, for cheap pops. Abilities Seizures The action is done by rapidly slapping a hard surface or a person, palm-flat. If the action is done on a person, it is usually applied at the shoulder or at the upper back. This is to emphasize stress the user feels. The more intense the stress is, the more rapid and hard the performance is. May cause back problems. A-Team He is able to call upon the mysterious A-team to do jobs that are particularly difficult. How he manages to summon them or pay them is not known of. All that is known is that the A-team doesn't take cash and he always seems to pay them in full. Grit Turbulence can take a beating pretty well. While not bearing a powerful defense, he seems to feel little to no pain and recovers with ease. He seems pretty used to it actually. Whip He displays a certain finesse with this tool. Although it is evident that he is not self-taught; if anything he was taught secondhand. In reality he doesn't need such a tool cause he's one himself. nae nae comes with the whip Weaknesses Lead Poisoning Turbulence goes into a frenzy when he is poisoned by lead. Despite seizures being usable in his normal form, it incapacitates him with all the blind lead-induced fury. Sacred Name of "A" When the sacred name of A is uttered Liam becomes agitated. One might say that he gets triggered and goes into a ballistic fury that is harmful to both friend and foe. Temperament It's a very low tolerance kind of thing Quotes [[Popular Sayings|''If you would like to see more about his quotes including additional details about each one please refer to Popular Sayings]] "It's gonna be ve-ry TURBULENT!" "Ye" "Too much lead!!!" "Nathan!!!!!" "Tension!!!!" "Masamang tao, kailangang patayin!" "Inferences" "Kenny!!!" "Paaaaaoooooloooo!" =